


Thank the Cold

by orphan_account



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Fluff, M/M, Sick Character, Sickfic, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ross is sick, and he is in the Grump Room playing a game with Barry to help ease the illness. Everything is normal until Ross starts rambling.
Relationships: Barry Kramer/Ross O'Donovan
Kudos: 20





	Thank the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to write something short and sweet for these two, and i felt ross getting sick was the perfect idea. pls enjoy

Ross laid on the grey, soft couch, with Barry sitting on the other side, who was quietly playing Kirby's Dream Adventure at a low volume for the sake of Ross. He had come down with a cold, he sniffled like a mad man and constantly complained of his body ache. Barry put aside Ross's annoyingness and remained calm for this one time that his friend was sick and in pain.

Ross had a soft, pink blanket laid over him with a kitty logo on it, from Suzy. She was quick to offer, and Barry was glad he had taken it.   
"Bar?"  
"Yeah, Ross?"

Ross looked over at Barry, who was quietly enjoying his playthrough. He thought he looked peaceful in this moment, even if his whole body was distracting him from... well, anything.

"Do you think.. do you think you like, guys? Like, would you cuddle a guy?"

Barry sat, looking a little dumbfounded at the question Ross just threw at him. He took a moment, before looking back at Ross when he stood in-game with no enemies nearby.

"I suppose. Although I'm more... girl-leaning, I think I would enjoy that, yeah." He nodded before continuing to play. Ross left him alone for another 10 minutes before he scooted over to Barry and gently laid his head on his shoulder.

"Do.. do you think that boys are cute?" Ross giggled, nuzzling his head into his neck. Barry lightly laughed back as well, full with heart and joy. "Yeah, I do. Some boys just aren't though, like you. You're just a little gremlin who is also my friend." Together, they laughed, Ross's head bouncing as Barry laughed. 

"You, you smell soft," Ross slurred, as if intoxicated. Barry simply laughed, and pat his friend's arm. "That's really nice of you to say, Soft O'Donovan." 

They both giggled, before the room was silent once more, except a few times when Ross sniffled loudly, with a cough to follow. Barry paused the game, putting the controller down and giving his undivided attention to his friend. His friend was half-asleep, trying to keep his eyes open. Barry turned to him, wrapping his arms under Ross's. He emitted a purr-like sound, stirring in Barry's arms. Barry stayed silent, lightly resting his head upon Ross's. Ross momentarily stopped coughing and attempted to be as quiet as possible. He eventually fell asleep, Barry noticed. He left Ross there, gently petting his hair as he slept, to which Asleep Ross made another purr-like sound. Barry couldn't help but smile, he believed Ross looked so cute while he slept. He looked over, just smiling again more and more. He lightly caressed his cheek with one hand, and the other petting Ross's hair quietly. He watched the light brown strands shine in the overhead light, speckles of light trickling on the loose strands standing out. 

Barry slowly fell to the quiet arms of sleep, snoring lightly with Ross in his arms, protected safely. After he woke up and Ross still sat asleep in his arms, he ultimately decided that he was glad Ross was sick, thanks to the slight coldness of February temperatures.


End file.
